Én itt leszek melletted
by Rit as Shadow
Summary: Yaoi egyfejezetes, egy elég szokatlan párosítással, azaz Roy x Al. SaCon 2009-en szerettem meg ezt a párost, remélem tetszik.


Éjszaka volt. Csend honolt mindenütt, az egyetlen zajforrást a fel-feltámadó, lomha szellő zúgása jelentette. A telihold fehéres fénybe borította a Central mostanra már kihalt, egyetlen parkját. De talán még sem volt annyira kihalt, mint ahogy az elsőnek látszott…  
Egy fiú kuporgott az éjszakai park magányában, lábait felhúzva egy régi padon. Álla a térdén pihent, úgy fülelte a csendet. Nem hallott mást, csak a saját, tulajdon szuszogását, a szellő motozását a friss, tavaszi falevelek közt, az egyre csak közeledő léptek koppanását…  
Közeledő léptek…? Talán megjött már? Hiszen erre vár már mióta…  
Megigazította magán a felsőjét – eddig szinte észre sem vette, mennyire hűvös van már, a kabátját meg otthon hagyta… –, s rendes, ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát. Tekintetével a hang forrását kutatta, a sötétségre koncentrált, oda, ahová már nem jutott el az utcalámpa halovány fénye, csak az árnyak nyúltak el a betonúton. Felismerhetetlen alak sziluettje jelent meg a távolban, ő pedig előrehajolt, mintha csak ettől jobban láthatná, ujjaival a pad szélét markolta, körmei a korhadt fába vájtak.  
Ám mikor az alak közelebb ért, csalódnia kellett. Nem az volt, akit annyira várt már mióta. Nem az, kinek nyoma veszett, ő pedig azóta is keseregve gondol rá.  
Merev tartása ellazult, s sóhajtva dőlt hátra, nem törődve a háttámla vészes nyikorgásával. Úgy sem fog leszakadni. Eddig sem szakadt, pedig mennyit ült már itt, mennyit várta minden este…  
- Bátyó… - suttogta szinte hangtalanul, ajkaival formálva a szavakat, s titkon remélte, eljut a bátyjához ez az egyetlen szócska a szellő által, hadd tudja meg, még mindig várják… térjen vissza hozzá…  
- Alphonse? – hallotta meg a férfi halk hangját, de nem válaszolt. Apró sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, s szelíden, elkeseredetten az előtte állóra pislogott. Fekete haj, éjsötét pillantás; mennyiszer látja mostanában ezt az embert!  
- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte a férfi, látván, a fiú nem fog egyhamar megszólalni, ha csak itt ácsorog.  
Al elgondolkozva hátradöntötte a fejét, tekintetével a fel-felvillanó csillagokat figyelte a fölötte terpeszkedő fa ritkás lombján keresztül.  
- Bátyót – felelte halkan, szája sarkában szomorkás mosoly játszadozott.  
Hallotta, ahogy Roy Mustang sóhajt, majd óvatosan helyet foglal mellette. Jó ideig csendben hallgatták a másik lélegzetvételeit, de más egyéb nem történt; hallgattak. Bár Al azt nem sejthette, a férfi egész idő alatt őt figyelte, aggódó, már-már szerető pillantásaival.  
- Butus – szólalt meg Roy egy idő után, halkan, hűen az eddigi „hangulathoz." – A bátyád miatt nem kéne nap, mint nap itt kinn várnod. Hidd el, ha visszatér, első dolga _te_ leszel, és nem hiszem, hogy ezért a parkban kéne ücsörögnöd.  
- Tudom, de… - akadt meg a fiú, s visszaült a megszokott pózba; lábait felhúzta, állát a térdére fektette, ő maga pedig a távolba kémlelt. Nem akarta befejezni megkezdett mondatát, jó volt így, a férfi különben is tudta, mit érez… Szinte Roy ismerte a legjobban a jelenlegi lelkiállapotát.  
Tekintete elveszett a sötétségben, szinte köd ereszkedett rá – mintha már nem ezen a helyen járna, elkalandozott, valahol a múltban, ahol még minden jó volt, vele volt a bátyja, és vele volt _mindenki_, aki számára fontos volt. El akart menekülni a keserű valóság elől, bár ez nem mindig sikerült, s minden alkalommal szembesülnie kellett a ténnyel: az élet kegyetlen. De miért éppen vele tol ki?! Ezer, meg ezer ember van, kiknek sokkal jobb élet jutott, mint az övé, de miért? Mit tett, hogy ezt érdemelte…?

Szinte észre sem vette, hogy a férfi karja időközben a vállára került, s azt is csak haloványan érzékelte, hogy Roy magához húzta, szinte kényszerítve rá, hogy nekidőljön. De az igazat megvallva nem is bánta. Jó volt érezni a melegét, a puhaságát, illatát… Valahogyan… biztonságban érezte magát.  
- Hiányzik neked – állapította meg hirtelen a férfi gyengéden.  
- Igen – felelte Alphonse, pedig Roy nem kérdést tett fel. De őt ez nem érdekelte. Jó volt kimondani; - Hiányzik.  
- Haragszol rám? – kérdezte tétován a fekete hajú. Al egy kicsit megdöbbent a kérdés hallatán, várnia kellett egy kicsit, mire megértette, mire is céloz a férfi.  
- Miért? – mosolyodott el végül fanyarul. – Mert maga küldte el a bátyámat egy küldetésre? Arra a küldetésre, ahonnan sohasem tér vissza? Nem haragszom, nem maga tehetett róla, hogy Bátyó… - megint csak megakadt. A torkán akadt a szó, és nem bírta kimondani – talán nem is akarta.  
- _Soha nem tér vissza? – _lepődött meg Roy. – Ugyan már, kemény fából faragták a bátyádat, biztos csak megint valami balhéba keveredett, majd kimászik belőle, meg különben is, keresik. – Kedvesen elmosolyodott. Alphonse kétségekkel ugyan, de rábólintott. Hosszan, remegve sóhajtott, s megismételte azt, amit ebben a pillanatban a legerősebben érzett;  
- Hiányzik.  
Még jobban a férfihoz bújt. Már nem érdekelte semmi és senki, csak az ölelő karokat érzékelte, s azt a kellemes illatot, a meleget… Elálmosodott. A lehelete apró gomolyokban szállt tova, majd eltűnt a levegőben. Most vette észre, valójában mennyire hideg is van. Lassan, de fokozatosan vacogni kezdett, s bármennyire is küzdött, nem tehetett ellene semmit. Fázott, s ezen még Roy melege sem segített…  
A férfi ezt megérezvén felállt, gyengéden eltolva magától a fiút, levette fekete kabátját, s Alphonse vállára terítette.  
- Gyere, hazakísérlek, a végén még megfázol. Miért nem vettél kabátot, ha már ilyen hidegben akarsz kinn ücsörögni?  
- Amikor kijöttem, akkor még nem volt ilyen hideg – morogta a fiú, kicsit megszeppenten igazgatva magán a kabátot. Roy mosolyogva megindult mellette, ő pedig kénytelen volt követni.  
Szorosan mellette haladt, szaporázva a lépteit, pedig a férfi nem is ment olyan gyorsan – csak Al volt kissé elgyengülve. Maga se tudja már, hány órája ült ott, mozdulatlanul, s a lábai is rendesen elgémberedtek a dermesztő, kora tavaszi hidegben. El sem tudta képzelni, mi lett volna, ha a férfi nem jelenik meg… Bár valószínűleg ugyanaz, mint eddig bármikor máskor. Megunja a várakozást, s fájó szívvel, de hazamegy.  
Két, talán három hete – maga sem számolja már – kapott egy feladatot a bátyja; nem volt nagy szám, egyedül küldték el rá, bár Al részletekről semmit sem tudott. S a bátyja elment – de azóta hírét sem hallották. Pontosabban Alphonse sem tudott semmit a dologról, úgy szerezte az apróbb információkat Mustangtól; összezördülések, balhék ott, ahol Edwardnak kéne lennie…  
De a bátyja sehol, ő pedig nem tehet érte semmit.  
Roy pedig itt van mellette, vigyázz rá, és olyan kedves vele… A férfi őszintén aggódott érte, tudta, érezte, hisz' sütött róla; a tekintetéből, a mozdulataiból, a mosolyából, mindenhonnan.

Al pedig nem értette. Nem ilyennek ismerte meg Royt, teljesen más véleményen volt róla eddig; ahogy folyamatosan Eddel veszekedett, gúnyolódott…  
Óvatosan a mellette sétáló férfira pillantott, és szemügyre vette. Igen, az utóbbi időben tényleg sokat változott, a külsejéről nem is beszélve…  
Ha csak futólag elmélkedett ezen, azonnal arra a következtetésre jutott volna, hogy Royt a _barátjává_ fogadta. De még is, ha mélyebben utána nézett magában, a barátság nem volt megfelelő kifejezés erre… igazából nem is tudta megnevezni, mit is érzett. Mindenesetre bízott Royban, talán a bátyján kívül benne a legjobban.  
Szeretett vele lenni, hallgatni a vigasztalását, érveléseit, jó volt érezni, hogy valaki még mellette áll, megérti, és törődik vele.  
Elmélkedéséből az erős fény hívta vissza a valóságba; már egy fa sem árnyékolta az utcalámpák fényét, kiértek a parkból. Továbbra is szótlanul haladtak, s Al nem bírta megállítani kavargó gondolatait. Talán túl fáradt volt, álmos és kimerült, hát hagyta, hadd kalandozzon el a fantáziája arra, amerre csak akar, Roy úgyis itt marad mellette, s vigyáz rá…  
Hiába élet az élet, ha nincs, akit maga mellett tudhat az ember, akit szerethet, aki szeretheti. Elveszteni azt, akit a legjobban szeretünk, nem kellemes, de a remény hal meg utoljára…  
- Megjöttünk – szólalt meg halkan Roy, s Al kénytelen volt visszatérni az élők világába. Meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy már nem sétálnak, megálltak, s bizony a bátyjával közös lakásuk ajtaja előtt. Tétován szembefordult a férfival, és hirtelen nem is tudta, mit mondjon.  
- Megleszel? – kérdezte Roy, s tenyerét óvatosan a fiú vállára helyezte. Alphonse lassan, szemeit lehunyva bólintott, bár pár pillanat múlva meglepődve fúrta tekintetét Mustangéba – ugyanis a férfi ujjai a nyakára siklottak, s ott cirógatták a fiút. Pár pillanatig tartott csupán, amíg felocsúdott a döbbenetéből, de aztán hunyta is le ismét a szemeit, élvezte a meleg érintéseket a bőrén. Roy ujjaival végigsimított hidegtől kipirul arcán is, s közelebb hajolt…  
Al valami egészen szokatlan dolgot érzett az ajkain, valami olyat, amit eddig még soha sem tapasztalt. Egy szóval tudta csak kifejezni magát: _varázslatos_. Belebizsergett, s ez a bizsergés felfutott egészen az arcáig, halovány pírt csalva a már amúgy is kipirult arcára. Furcsa erő húzta, csábította, s szinte észre sem vette, hogy lábujjhegyre állt, ujjaival pedig görcsösen Roy ingjébe kapaszkodott.  
Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire felfogta;  
_Roy Mustang megcsókolta_.

_Élete első csókja…_

S mint semmi más sem, ez a pillanat sem tarthatott örökké. A férfi elszakadt tőle, gyengéden eltolta magától a derekánál fogva, de Al akkor sem engedte el, továbbra is görcsösen csimpaszkodott a mellkasába, fénylő szemeivel Royra meredve.  
- Hidd el – kezdte a fekete hajú gyengéden, magához ölelve a még mindig meglepett fiút –, míg a bátyád valahol másutt vacakol, én itt leszek melletted.  
Alphonse ajka megrebbent, szólni akart, de maga sem tudta, mit mondjon. Legszívesebben elfutott volna, mesze, ahol ki tudja heverni az imént történteket, de mégis, valamiféle ösztön azt súgta, _maradjon_. Az elmúlt pár pillanatban valami pislákolt benne, s igazán, őszintén boldognak érezte magát. Rebegve sóhajtott, s óvakodva, szerényen a férfihoz bújt.  
- Ez esetben nem akarna itt maradni még egy kicsit? – szólalt meg végül halkan, ajkain mosoly játszadozott, szemeiben friss könnycseppek fénylettek.  
- Szívesen, ha ezentúl tegezel – ölelte magához szorosabban a fiút, s érezte, soha többé nem akarja elengedni.


End file.
